bnha_your_day_has_comefandomcom-20200213-history
Moroi Hone
'Moroi Hone '( 脆い '' ''骨) ''is an incredibly dangerous, incredibly young man, rebellious and unpredictable, a good asset to any villain team, a dangerous threat to society Appearance Moroi is quite tall, for his age, and thin. He has very pale skin (bordering on paper white) and rings around his eyes, with his right eye having a permanent black eye effect. His mouth is usually twisted into a scowl, and his hair is always messy. He has rather large eyebrows, and an earring in his left ear. His eyes strangely fade into silver as you go down, and his pupils are white rather than black. He is typically seen wearing a white shirt under a teal hoodie, with brown leather sleeves, with dark blue jeans, and red sneakers. He can sometimes be seen with a grey backpack that holds unknown items. When his quirk is active on a large scale his appearance changes slightly. His eyes go blank and black, and his hair stands on end. He usually starts floating, but sometimes that isn't possible so he stays on the ground. His voice also changes slightly, becoming rougher and more echoey. After his encounter with Kurai Uchiha, he lost his left eye, leaving nothing but an empty socket, he also lost his legs due to extensive damage to his knees, making him crippled for life (unless he gets some kind of support gear) Gallery Personality Moroi is quite erratic. One moment he could be your best friend, the next he could be throwing you through walls with his quirk. He is typically quiet and paranoid, always looking over his shoulder, and he barely trusts anyone. If you manage to win his trust you've done well in life. Occasionally (mostly around Jeanne Bacchus) he is quite cheeky, always talking back and defying her. Although, when it really counts, he'll protect his friends, one of his redeeming qualities is his hard to earn loyalty. If he is threatened with imprisonment he will become desperate and scared, not wanting to go back because of 'experiments', this will usually cause his quirk to spike, which isn't good for the opponent. Synopsis History As a child he grew up happily, reaching the age of three with no problems. But when he was about two, his father got into alcoholism, when he reached the age of three his dad began abusing his mom, and him. One day his dad went too far, accidentally killing Morois mother, Moroi snapped, his quirk manifested at that moment and he threw his dad through multiple walls, and he ran, he grew up on the streets, trying as hard as he could to not use his quirk. When he turned thirteen a couple little known villains cornered him, trying to mug him, his quirk shot through the roof, reaching heights Moroi didn’t know he had, three heroes also arrived on the scene, but were killed alongside the villains as Moroi unleashed his fury. He fell unconscious after that, succumbing to the injuries from the mugging. When he woke up he was in a prison cell, lying in a bed. He had been detained by the government. He was subjected to many different experiments, mainly including his brain, seeing if they could somehow strengthen his quirk and use him as a weapon, this caused him to gain an incredible fear of imprisonment, and become incredibly paranoid Eye for an eye One day he was hiding from Jeanne Bacchus, the person assigned to keep him under watch, he was in an alley, and he got ambushed by Kurai Uchiha. She tortured him in her Mental Hell, opening many gashes over his stomach and face, also mangling his knees beyond repair, and taking his left eye. He was afterwards raced to hospital, where he was put into a few hours of surgery, getting his legs amputated. He is now wheelchair bound, with only one eye. Abilities '''Overall Abilities: '''Moroi is overall a well rounded person, living on the streets gives him vast knowledge of the alleyways and streets, and getting into frequent fights (with his quirk suppressed) gave him large physical prowess. He has demonstrated large strength and speed, above that of his peers and some pro heroes. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Moroi has demonstrated above average strength, being able to break a quirk suppression collar after only a few tries * '''Enhanced Speed and Agility: '''Moroi has demonstrated that he is very fast, being able to outrun someone with a frog quirk, and make it over a fence with little to no trouble '''Enhanced Mental Strength: '''He has quite a strong mind and will due to the nature of his quirk Quirk '''Push Me Around: '''Morois quirk is basic psychokinesis, the ability to influence a physical system without physical interaction. Moroi can lift up to 1500 kgs of weight at any one time with their mind, he only has to know what he's using his abilities on, not necessarily where it is or what it's doing. He can also move multiple things at one time (meaning he can fully manipulate items with move parts), and the weight limit also applies to pushing and pulling etc etc. He can use this ability on everything except gases, and he can move objects at up to 200 mp/h, he can also crush, pull things apart, pretty much anything. The telekinesis isn't super fine tuned unless Moroi uses his hands as a catalyst (moving them in ways that he wants to move the object). This quirk also works alongside Morois fight or flight responses. The more threatened he feels by something, the more powerful his physic abilities become. Moroi has a kind of 'counter' in his head that allows him to measure this in percentages, normally it's at 0%, that's his basic psychic ability. 50% increases his power by two, and 100% increases it by four (keep in mind it also boosts the drawbacks), it is possible to go over 100%, but that would be a life or death situation, this is shown as a ???%, which boosts their power dramatically, and even allows them to control gases. Moroi can't control gases, or any other kind of wavelength (which means no fire), meaning this quirk is weak against those that utilise gases or wavelengths, and using his quirk too much puts unbelievable stress on his mind, to the point where it drives him insane, or simply... kills him Super Moves * '''Psychic Shield: '''Moroi can put up an impervious shield of psychic energy, because of the amount of stress it puts on his mind he can't move while using this, but there are weaker variations that allow movement * '''Psyche Slam: '''He picks someone up, then slams them into the ground, using psychic power to boost his physical capabilities * '''Psyche Slam (Variation): '''The user picks someone up from a range and slams them either into the ground or a wall * '''Finisher Move: Mind Over Matter: '''The user uses the landscape the their advantage, lifting multiple tonnes of matter, compressing it down to a tiny ball, then using it as a projectile, this ball is nigh invincible, and can go through almost anything Equipment * '(Coming soon) Bionic Eye: 'A synthetic eye with a few abilities. It has heat seeking, motion tracking, and aiming. It also projects Morois Psychic counter into his vision, allowing him to calculate how strong his quirk is * '(Coming soon) Synthetic Legs: '''They're just... synthetic legs, slightly stronger than regular ones, allowing him to move faster and jump higher